Guarding history
by Isis and Shiva
Summary: History repeats itself, if you don't live long enough to stop it.
1. Default Chapter

This world  
An unknown wrung of HELL  
Demon disguised  
As fathers mothers  
Sisters lovers  
All selfish  
Giving for their own gain  
One must suffer  
For another to prosper  
One must die  
For another to live  
There must be war  
To achieve peace  
You are a damned soul  
Doomed to forever  
Walk this desolate twilight  
No chances no excuses  
Trapped in this barren wasteland  
No hope no light  
One escape  
Glistening silver  
Dripping red  
A moon shines  
Reflecting the metallic surfaces  
A hope a dream a chance an escape  
Pain is gone  
It will come back  
It haunts you  
Doesn't it  
Not an escape  
A temporary reprieve  
Addictive isn't it  
Not the pain  
The thrill and control  
Are the distraction  
A true escape  
You see it now  
The blade  
The drops of blood  
The life force  
You pull the blade  
Ripping veins  
It doesn't hurt  
You could be free  
Smile death approaches  
Smile he is here  
************************************************  
  
He smiled glancing at the note he left to his wife saying good bye, and for  
her to live happy without him. She didn't need him he knew that and  
accepted it. But his lady she didn't need him either. She never needed  
him and that hurt. He thought on this as he fazed in and out of awareness.  
If he loved her he would stay with her. It will work she doesn't need me  
she has a husband, he thought as he watched the blood flow down his arms  
from many cuts he had inflicted in reaching this decision. He didn't care  
about any others. He would be free. His brother would hurt, his father  
would hurt, his mother would hurt. He would have peace. He faded in and  
out of consciousness for a while before he steeled his nerves. He slit his  
wrists and he smiled. He stabbed the knife into his heart and he smiled.  
He breathed is last words and smiled as he followed darkness in peace.  
************************************************  
In a room on the other side of the Hall a woman sat. She glanced at the  
note to her husband telling him good bye and to be happy. She knew he  
would they cared for each other but loved no. But her love didn't need  
her. He had a queen. Not just a queen but their queen, the queen. She  
knew he would live. She looked around her room, empty except for her  
stiletto. Both were covered in her blood. She decided to end this before  
she changed her mind. Bleeding she stood lay her jewel in its box. The  
jewel set in gold how she hatted it hated its strength how it matched her  
in everything. She chose not to wait she shut the box and drew the knife  
across her wrists then plunged it into her throat. Her last uttered words  
played through the room till she smiled and let the darkness claim her.  
************************************************  
The deaths so unexpected were called at the same time. Their last words  
mirrored each other echoing into the darkness. "Good bye my warlord  
prince, Daemon" "Good bye my lady witch, Surreal". The darkness looking at  
the souls saw a shining. They were left to walk to Hell and fulfill their  
desire.  
  
***********************************************************************  
note to all:: I dont own any of this cept the plot, if ya sue ya wont get  
anythin cause I'm dead broke and I got nothin else for ya. I dont like  
flames in reviews though lighters and matches are fine. If ya dont like it  
dont review please. Bye 


	2. Author's note

Hi all, back again. I'm going to try to continue with the story so does any one want to beta read the first chapter and any later ones if they actually get written? This is the poem that will go in the 2nd chapter its not quite done but mostly.  
  
I am a shattered memory Laying low in wait I am the one you look for Rising from the deep I am the queen of legend Waking from my sleep  
  
Shards of me are flying Searching for a place The future is erasing From the last remaining taint An end itself is coming And it might be to late  
  
TO canonkeeper I do apologize for having to use the asterisks to make line breaks but ffn would not keep in the ones I had, so it was that or having it be one huge group of sentences. The grammar part, yes I know grammar is not my strong point that is why I was looking for someone to help me with that. Yes, I did read the third book; I did mention they were married, and well I think I summed up what had happened but I'll do so again, over time after the third book they still loved each other but they were not in love anymore. Ok next thing, the If you don't like it, don't read it was as a if you are against such a pairing (as it definitely seems like you are) not yell at me for it, as you just did. And this is just the first chapter so......  
  
**Isisandshiva** 


End file.
